


You're So Beautiful To Me, It's True

by miyurizen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, It is literally just fluff, M/M, rock band singer yuta, school president doyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyurizen/pseuds/miyurizen
Summary: There he was, standing in the crowd with his all so familiar look on his face. Admiration, love but mostly pride. Yuta knew all about that for Doyoung never failed to mention it after each of his shows. The sacred words they shared with one another as soon as they were away from the crowd were the reason Yuta could easily interpret what Doyoung was saying with his bright eyes. Those silent words were also the reason Yuta played to his heart’s content with no worries and put his all into his music that night. Just like any other night Doyoung had the time to see him.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	You're So Beautiful To Me, It's True

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo!! this is my first proper fanfiction i think... i tried my best but i might be rusty in the writing department, i hope you like it anyway! i wanted to start off with some doyu for our doyunation! i hope you enjoy it! thank you!
> 
> also, i'll probably make it into two parts because... why not? i'll post the second part soon.

There he was, standing in the crowd with his all so familiar look on his face. Admiration, love but mostly pride. Yuta knew all about that for Doyoung never failed to mention it after each of his shows. The sacred words they shared with one another as soon as they were away from the crowd were the reason Yuta could easily interpret what Doyoung was saying with his bright eyes. Those silent words were also the reason Yuta played to his heart’s content with no worries and put his all into his music that night. Just like any other night Doyoung had the time to see him. 

He couldn’t complain about his boyfriend not being there for each of his shows because Doyoung had his own responsibilities to take care of. It was enough that he paid a visit as frequently as he can. They were walking such different paths of life that Yuta was amazed by how they managed to cross their roads at every chance. 

With Doyoung being the student council of their university and Yuta being the lead vocalist of the university’s rock band, many were surprised to find out they were a thing. Sure, the word was already around that Yuta was pawning after the shockingly beautiful self-claimed nerd Kim Doyoung but no one expected it to blossom into anything other than lust. Little did they know their student council was also having untold feelings about the vocalist. 

From there on, no one knows what exactly happened to make them an item. But it’s been already a year and it didn’t seem like they were about to break up. Many had attempted with various rumours but somehow those baseless rumours never tore them apart. If they caused little quarrels between the two, they kept it silent and private.

“Tell me you didn’t bring your work here.” Yuta walked right up to his boyfriend after he was done with his show. He held two beers in hand and offered one of them to the taller. Despite his teasing words, he was still grinning. That same grin he wore the first time he approached Doyoung in person. 

“I had no other choice. Since someone convinced me to watch Lord of the Rings last night and I have to give these in tomorrow, you have to suck it up.” He said knowingly but accepting the beer with no real opposition.

Yuta gasped as if he was truly offended by such words and accusations, putting his hand onto his chest in a dramatic manner that he liked to play with the other. 

“How dare you? You had so much fun!” He defended himself. “Also, you cannot blame me for not doing them earlier. What would people think if they found out their student council was blaming their laziness on their boyfriend? Truly scandalous.” 

Doyoung’s answer was a scoff before taking a sip from his beer. “Smartass.” He muttered before hitting the other’s head with the folder in his hand gently. “You know, you could help me if you really wanted. We’re just gonna have to organise the people who wants to change the club they are in. I could use some help.” He admitted, being completely honest with Yuta even if he would never admit that to anyone else. 

Neither of them minded being vulnerable with each other. They have been through so much together that there was almost no secrets left. No side of them they haven’t showed each other. It was easy to confide in a person that accepted you with all you are. 

Yuta and Doyoung think they have managed it even with all the judging eyes on them. Not that they really paid them any attention. Though, it would be a lie to say they were completely immune to them. They were humans, after all.

“I’ll help you tonight, I promise.” Yuta told him, his grin melting into a kind smile. He didn’t shy away from pressing a kiss on the side of Doyoung’s head even if he had to reach up for it a bit. “Then we’ll have the most unhealthy late-night snack ever because we deserve it. You have to compromise on this one.” 

“Fine.” Doyoung agreed rather quickly. “If you pay for it.” He added, cheekily.

-

Yuta was just out of one of his classes that he had to choose for credit (Social Science was not the way to go, he figured out soon enough) when he was walking by an amphitheater. He would walk past with no real attention to it if it was any other time. But this time, there was a sound coming from inside. Not just any sound but the voice of someone singing to one of his favourite songs.

Wait till tomorrow, I’ll wait  
Just wanna be with you only you  
Always you  
You’re so beautiful to me, it’s true  
Amazed by you  
I think I’m falling

He couldn’t help but open the closed door to reveal who was singing that song. Whoever he thought that they might be, he was so far off. The person that was in front of his eyes was no other than the cute student council that he had spotted just two months ago in a rather cliche setting. 

Just as he was sipping on the bubble tea that his friends forced him to try (Yes, he didn’t like bubble tea, sue him) his eyes caught on a rather tall man standing in front of the counter. Whoever it was, he was good looking and had facial features that could be described only as soft. At that time, it was merely a physical attraction that he had felt. He wasn’t delusional enough to think it was love at first sight. But as time went on, he kept running into this person more. They had no real interactions but somehow Yuta’s eyes found him in the crowd whenever he was around. 

And now, he was finally alone with him.

He didn’t realise that he’s been listening to him for a while with his shoulder pressed to the wall and his eyes so focused on the other. It could come off as creepy, for sure. That’s why Yuta had the decency to at least feel a little sheepish when Doyoung was startled by his presence. At least when he finally spotted him. 

“Oh, I’m sorry!” Yuta was quick to apologise for his own behaviour. “I was just passing and heard you singing.” When Doyoung didn’t react in such an outrageous way as he had expected, he put his smile back on. Even taking a few more steps towards the other. 

“I didn’t realise I was singing so loudly. Thanks for warning me.” He took out of one his earphones to be able to communicate better and not shut him out completely. 

Yuta shook his head, still wearing his gentle smile. “It’s alright. You have a nice voice.” He hummed. “One that I haven’t really expected, to be quite honest.” 

The words made Doyoung raise a brow and listen to him a bit more attentively but didn’t really say much else. You would have to live under a rock to not know who Yuta was. 

“Are you able to tell if someone has a good voice or not by just looking at them? If so, that’s impressive.” 

Glad to hear that Doyoung was playing and not really putting up a real front with him, the singer chuckled. He walked a little closer to him, enough to be able to jump behind the desk and take a seat right next to the other. 

“Touche.” He held his hands up in a surrendering motion. “Though, it makes me curious about something.” 

“What is it?” He asked, taking the bait easily.

“What other things are you hiding from the world, Kim Doyoung?” Then he flashed his infamous grin to the other. 

It made Doyoung close his eyes while chuckling amusedly and shaking his head. “Nothing. Just another student trying to get my research done.” He pointed to all the papers and his tablet laying on the desk. “And obviously singing along to the song I’m listening without even realising it.” 

“Can I join you? I think I can use a studying partner and also listen to some music. It’s been a while since I had a listening partner.” It was a blunt lie, there. But Yuta didn’t think that either of them cared for the excuses he made.

Instead of replying, Doyoung offered the left side of his earphone which he had removed when he saw Yuta. As much as he tried to hide the happy smile that was forming on his lips against his own will, he knows he failed at it. Just as Yuta does.

-

Running after the other that he had just spotted at the park of the campus, Yuta managed to hold his side bag and cut his way by putting himself in front of him. A smug expression already on his face with what he was about to say. A very usual look on Yuta's face, Doyoung knew by then.

“You’ve been ignoring me for three days. I’m Doyoung deprived.” Yuta's tone was whiny and high. Not to mention the pout he was already forming on his lips while looking at the other like a kicked puppy.

Doyoung’s reaction to that was a gentle scoff accompanied with a roll of his eyes that he found appropriate for the way his boyfriend appeared out of the thin air. He didn’t even want to question how he always found ways to run into him at the campus, not anymore. It had happened way too many times for Doyoung to pass it off as coincidence. The only other choice was Yuta stalking him regularly which Doyoung knew wouldn’t be true because of the other’s hectic schedule. And leaving it to fate was a little too absurd for Doyoung who was known as a realistic person through and through.

“You had practices and I had my projects to give in. I wasn’t ignoring you, we just had no time.” He explained rationally even though he knew Yuta was already aware of this. 

But of course, Yuta being Yuta, he took his phone out of his pocket hastily and started to do something on it. Doyoung couldn’t see because of the blinding sun blocking the screen from where he was standing. Not that he tried, definitely not.

“Here.” 

Suddenly the phone was almost in his face so he had to take it from Yuta’s hands to put it down and block the sun away to be able to see what he was showing. When he realized what it was all about, he let out the second scoff of the day. 

[From: Yuta <3]: DOOOOOOOYOUNGIE  
[From: Yuta <3]: DOYOUNG  
[From: Yuta <3]: gueeess waht??  
[From: Yuta <3]: I WON THE DRINKGN GAME!  
[From: Yuta <3]: but what i waana sy is!!!!  
[From: Yuta <3]: i loouv yu  
[From: Yuta <3]: &  
[From: Yuta <3]: missssss yooooooo  
[From: Yuta <3]: talk tome :(  
[From: Yuta <3]: rEPLYYYY  
[From: Yuta <3]: i hte that you make ryou phone go slent when u sleep  
[From: Yuta <3]: godnight kisses ****:***

“I was asleep at 9pm yesterday. I’m sorry I couldn’t reply to your drunk needy ass.” 

“I can’t believe you didn’t attend because you fell asleep. We could have spent the whole night together! I will need you to make up for your deathly mistake. A treason, really.” 

Yuta always had the ability to blow things out of proportion when he was messing around. As much as Doyoung pretended to hate it and put a frown on his face, it just never worked. Being stern with the other was one of the hardest things he could ever try. That happened only one time, too. Which he failed miserably. Other than the fact Yuta was just too adorable and cheeky, he was also very understanding and rational underneath. A trait that Doyoung was grateful for.

“I didn’t attend because I didn’t want to. You know I don’t like parties, whatsoever. I’m very happy with my quiet and peaceful nights. I have you as enough noise in my life already.” Doyoung smiled widely after his words, the frown long gone from his features. 

“Fine. You grandpa.” This time, it was Yuta who huffed. “At least take me on a date, now. I freed all my schedules and I know you have no other classes for the day.” 

Leave it to Yuta to know his schedule by heart. Though, Doyoung knew Yuta’s as well. They had to make it work somehow. By chance, they had quite a lot of free time to themselves which they could spend if one sacrificed a bit of his time walking or taking a bus. Neither of them minded it, though. It was worth it.

Doyoung teasingly ran a hand through the other’s growing hair and got a little closer. His smile was still on and the only thing that changed was the glint in his eyes becoming bit more playful than before. 

“Only if you pay for it.” He said, pressing a quick kiss to his lips and taking the lead to walk. 

-

Sulking was not something that Doyoung found himself doing a lot. He liked to keep himself stern, motivated and goal-oriented at all times. Though, safe to say that was all before he met Yuta and let the boy into his life so easily. Now, he was just another weak human being when it came to his emotions. It was quite true that Yuta had shaken Doyoung to his core. In the best way possible.

Despite his long face and definitely whining self for the night, he was glad that Yuta didn’t leave him be. Instead, the other was still at Doyoung's humble but cozy apartment (the only place he was able to afford with his student loan and part-time bookshop job) and making some instant ramen for the two of them. It’s the best late-night snack along with some hotdogs, Yuta said before.

“Now,” Yuta brought two bowls to the rather large coffee table so that they could still sit on the couch which was the most comfortable thing in Doyoung’s apartment. “Will you tell me what actually happened that made you this upset?” 

It was a question that he started to ask ever since he showed up at the end of one of Doyoung’s classes to pick him up. He was surprised when it first happened. Just Yuta standing outside of the classroom and playing with his phone until he spots Doyoung. He didn't know why he was doing it but never questioned either. Doyoung went with the flow and welcomed the change in his life. 

There was only one downside of that, he came to find out that day. The younger one was unable to hide his emotions from Yuta. Or maybe he was just too good at reading him. Whichever it was, now Doyoung was stuck with Yuta who refused to leave him alone after seeing that the younger was upset with something. Yuta was determined to make it all okay.

“I told you, it is nothing.”

Truthfully, it was just embarrassing to admit what upset him since that morning. Such a petty and shameful feeling. Something that Doyoung hasn’t felt in a while, honestly. Damn Yuta for making him feel things he didn’t want to. Even though he walked into this willingly.

“I don’t like that you are lying to me but if it’s really something you don’t want to talk about, I can still offer my company. That you cannot do anything about.” Yuta said, showing off his gentle and always so warm smile. It truly melted the younger’s heart each time.

So he gave in.

“Fine. It’s stupid. It’s very stupid.” He started with a long sigh. “There were these group of people, you know, I was only passing by. But I know they started to talk louder on purpose. They kept talking about the party the other night and how you were... how you were having so much fun because you were away from me after a long time. Because you always kept hanging out with me and they couldn't even understand why... I don’t know. It was nothing, probably. Just me being sensitive. It's just... maybe I need a little bit more sleep.” 

As Doyoung was talking, Yuta listened to him attentively. He didn’t want Doyoung to think that his feelings were invalid by interrupting him or giving him mindless words of comfort. It was only natural for him to get hurt if people were putting him in such a bad spot which wasn’t even accurate, to begin with. And if Yuta had seen or heard them at the time, he would have made sure to let them know without hesitation. 

Instinctively, Yuta reached out for Doyoung’s hands to hold. He took them inside of his own hands and gave them a reassuring pat moments before looking into his eyes by tilting his head to the side. He brought up one of Doyoung’s hands to his lips and gave a feather-like kiss. A quite daring move by him given that they didn't have much skinship going on before this. A couple of hugs here and there but that was it.

“I was having fun.” He confirmed. “But not because you were not there. I was having fun because I like parties, I like my friends and I like music or games that I can play. But would I like it even more if you were there? Yes, absolutely. I just didn’t think that you’d want to be there, though. Am I wrong?” 

It was true that he didn’t really let Doyoung know about the party or that was he was attending and it was his fault. Then again, he didn’t know where they stood at the moment. After their first encounter, Yuta took every chance to get to know Doyoung. He kept talking to him, exchange numbers or even go on friendly dates so that they would be able to get to know one another with no real pressure on them. But other than that, there was no spoken ground between the two. It was painfully obvious they were into each other, anyone could tell, but neither of them had taken a step to do something about it.

Truthfully, Yuta enjoyed everything about Doyoung’s company. How warm but honest he was, how direct but also kind worded he was, how determined but also considerate he was. Doyoung managed to bear all of these qualities within him and if Yuta thought he liked him before, he was falling way too fast after spending some time with him. 

“I wouldn’t. I hate parties and drinking.” It was just not his cup of tea. He had tried once during his second year of college but decided there was nothing to enjoy for him. 

“Honestly, Doyoung, I enjoy myself when I’m with you in a way I never expected or even knew before. I do. And if you’d let me, I’d like to spend even more time.” His eyes were as sincere as ever while his voice was being cautious this time.

For the first time that day, Doyoung scoffed out a chuckle that he couldn’t hold back. “Even more? Is that even possible?” 

“Yes, you could let me sleepover.” There, the cheeky Yuta was coming out.

The suggestion was so clear and hanging in the air that it cut Doyoung’s breath sharply. He was unable to mutter a word or even open his mouth for a few seconds. But he found himself easing into it gradually as he thought about it. Especially when he thought of Yuta being the first person he sees in the morning. 

“Why would I do that?” 

But Doyoung was still just as snarky and pushy as ever. Something that Yuta expected as soon as he suggested it.

“Because I’m your boyfriend and it’s rude to send me back at this hour.” 

If Doyoung’s cheeks were not flushed before, they certainly were now. Speechless, he kept looking at Yuta. He tried to search for something, anything that would explain what he had just said. Luckily for him, Yuta continued. 

“I mean, I’m praying to God that you will not turn me down and take me as your boyfriend. I even lit up a candle for this at church.” 

“Oh, shut up. I should turn you down just for that." Doyoung laughed. "But then, who will help me with my work?” 

For many things Doyoung was, he was not a coward. Especially after Yuta took the first step towards him and broke the barrier that Doyoung was holding up just for the sake of protecting himself. As he was proven that he didn’t need it by the slightest, he had no issues with taking one more step to meet the other. 

With the hand Yuta was still holding, Doyoung pulled the other to himself and grabbed him by his nape so that they wouldn’t hit their heads. It was only for a second he looked down at Yuta’s lips before he pressed his own against them. 

After that night, if Yuta updated and flooded his social media with Doyoung, it was totally not because he wanted to show off his beautiful boyfriend. Especially not when he was sleeping.

-

"What is it? What are you looking at?" Yuta asked as he brought two cups of coffee to the table they were sitting at.

It was the cafe that they usually met during their mutual free time at school. So Doyoung wasn't surprised to see his boyfriend coming as soon as he was done with his class but he was too immersed into what he was doing that he felt a little surprised. Out of reflex, he shut down the laptop screen he was looking at.

"Oh! It was nothing. Just checking on my mails and seeing what I had laying there." He lied through his teeth. Not something he enjoyed doing but necessary for the time being. 

He was applying for the job he's been wanting for the longest time but he didn't want to tell anyone, yet. Despite being in a secure relationship, this was something he wanted to keep to himself until he actually receives the news. This was the initial plan, at least. He didn't know if he'd just spill everything to Yuta soon because he sucked at keeping anything away from him.

"Always so busy, the might president of our school." Yuta snickered.

"Only the student president, really. But it still makes me more powerful than you, the mighty sexy vocalist of the campus." He deadpanned. "At least on an academic ground." 

They were both quite popular for different reasons, of course. People liked Yuta for who he was on and off stage. He was a damn good performer and hell of a singer on stage, in Doyoung's humble opinion. But a warm and friendly person when one got to talk to him. No matter who they are, Yuta always put his all into the conversations he had. It made sense that he was popular not only because he was the lead singer of the popular rock band of their school but also because he was a charming person overall. 

Whereas, Doyoung could be considered popular only because of his occupation at school. Not many really wanted to be his friend or talk to him longer than necessary if their jobs were done. But he didn't complain, he liked to keep it that way and never made any attempts to make friends of the people he was responsible for. 

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be preparing for your interviews? Or are you just that good to wing it?" Doyoung asked.

"I'll send a few samples to them first, see if they like it enough to call me in. I got a few responses already. But I won't rush my decision on what to do." 

"Not surprised. You are an amazing singer but you are also a great producer." 

Doyoung heard only a couple of songs that Yuta produced himself. But they were all amazing in his opinion. Maybe it was because he knew Yuta so well but he could feel his soul in the music he made. Something that many artists lacked nowadays according to Doyoung. Then again, he wasn't blind to the fact that he was completely biased when he gives his word. But hearing that other people also liked his songs proved his point. He was immensely proud of Yuta for taking this small but necessary step towards his future. 

"I'm chasing the best opportunity I can get to keep my stomach full and provides me enough money to keep singing, you know? I can't really choose just one offer in a second." He sighed softly. "Everything will be a little easier if we get to win the battle of the bands this year."

"I don't doubt that you will. You just have to do what you always do and people will be blown away. I'm sure of it." Doyoung assured the other. "If you wowed someone like me, you can wow anyone." 

Yuta let out a joyful laugh before flicking his pretty long hair. "You were always a secret rock lover, though."

"There's no denying that." Doyoung hummed. "Not to mention, I was always a secret Yuta admirer, too."

Yuta's smile was wide and grateful that Doyoung was uplifting his spirit when he needed it. Despite not saying it outrightly. "When I make a decision, you will be the first to know." 

Doyoung offered him a smile of his own before taking the coffee cup into his hands to take a sip. While he enjoyed the future talk unlike most people who dreaded it, he also enjoyed hearing about Yuta's day. Just hearing him talk about anything and everything was giving him the happiness he needed for the rest of the day. That's why he composed himself and leaned towards the table a bit more to get comfortable. 

"So, how was the practice today?" 

-

"I can't believe this!" Doyoung chirped in his unusually high tone while flapping his arms on the side like a little bird and hopping on the ground. He looked too much like a child that Yuta couldn't hold back his laugh upon seeing him this excited after a long time.

"I told you!" Yuta said, running to hug him after Doyoung calmed down a bit. "I told you that there were no better candidates than you! I would have kicked their asses if they didn't choose you. And you know I mean that." 

After his four long dreadful years of being the president, trying to ace his classes and keeping his grades up with extra projects and credits, he had managed to secure a place as an assistant manager in the renowned art gallery Naiad. It was not a huge job but it was the best place he could start off with. The one position he's been eyeing ever since the start of his senior year. He planned on working himself up in the rankings with no problems within a year or two. 

While he loved the management aspect of it, Doyoung was also a not so secret art lover. It was basically the best place that he could dream to work at. He could combine all of his passion into one thing. No matter how exhausting, this was a challenge that he was willing to take and he was so glad he managed to put it across in his resume and interview he went to last week. 

However, he couldn't really take all the credit to himself. Yuta had worked wonders hours before the interview as Doyoung was in his panic state. The older started to talk Doyoung down, remind him of his achievements and what he was aiming for ever since he graduated high school. Helping him remember why he had gone through all of those hardships in the past few years. Those comforting but factual words worked on Doyoung like no other along with some cuddles that he had asked for after he was a little calmer. And maybe a few kisses here and there, too. However, he would totally deny being that needy if someone was to ever ask.

"I know, I know! It's just... I can't believe it happened. You know? After four years, I am graduating and getting my dream job." He sighed happily while falling into the arms of his lover, even pulling them down onto the couch in his dreamy state. 

"I'm so proud of you." Yuta told him, sincerity dripping from his words as well as his eyes that were looking into Doyoung's shiny ones. Whether those were happy tears or plain happiness, he couldn't tell. "You did it all by yourself, you deserve it all." 

But Doyoung shook his head and cupped Yuta's cheeks in between his hands. "No, you helped me so much this past year. You helped me socialise, believe in myself a bit more and even stayed up with me to help me out with the school work at times. I couldn't get through this year without you." 

"I only showed you what you were overlooking," Yuta corrected. "You did the hard work." He nuzzled his nose against Doyoung's before sealing his words away with a kiss. But also to stop Doyoung from talking more to fuel the argument between them. He didn't want the other to give the credit to him just like that. 

"Still, I am grateful for you," Doyoung told him. "I love you." 

"I love you too, Mister Assistant Manager Kim." 

-

The crowd was quite a lot this time compared to the other stages Yuta's band had before. They have been doing it ever since Yuta joined their college. He was a year behind Doyoung despite being a year older. Yuta explained that it was because he took a gap year and when he decided that he wanted to study abroad, he had to learn the language as well. It put him two years behind but he wasn't complaining. It gave him enough time to gather his thoughts and perspective about the future, bringing him where he is today. 

The fact that they were gradually getting more attention even from the people out of their college made Doyoung proud of Yuta. If it wasn't for all the effort he had put into this band with all the endless practicing hours, song suggestions (some even produced by Yuta himself) and all the performances that he came up in his mind first, they wouldn't be there. For that, Doyoung knew Yuta was so much more than the fun and charming person people seem as. Surely he was fun and charming. But he was hard-working, determined and passionate before all.

His lover on the stage, his hair sticking down because of his sweat, his jacket already tossed to the side in the heat of the moment and his eyes shining with happiness whenever he was up there singing... This was the scene that Doyoung liked to see the most. The moment Yuta became who he was meant to be for the world to see. Well, maybe not the world, yet. But Doyoung had the utter belief in him that he would make himself seen one way or another. If the world refused to see him, then Doyoung would be there to look at him for the rest of his life. That's how much trust he had in their relationship. No matter what is to come. Even with the probable parting in their future. 

Doyoung was deep in his thoughts and emotions that he barely recognised the song ending and Yuta already greeting the crowd for the last time before he leaves the stage. He was ready to welcome his lover as he always does.

But then, Yuta stopped to breathe for a few seconds so he would be able to speak properly. He looked as mischievous as ever.

"Also! Doyoung, happy birthday love!" With that being said, Yuta left the stage to join Doyoung where he was standing after a change of clothes for the rest of the night.

Doyoung was left flustered with a few stares on him, some people congratulating and wishing him a happy birthday as well while some only looked for a second and turned to their business. They were supposed to celebrate his birthday in a karaoke bar without any of their friends later that night so he was not expecting a huge shoutout like the one Yuta graced him. 

He found himself not minding it as much as he thought he would. Even a small smile made it onto his lips but didn't grow any bigger because of his shyness. 

He was still thanking the people around him when Yuta finally joined him by wrapping his arms around the taller's middle from the back and resting his chin on his shoulder. Doyoung only turned his head enough to be able to see Yuta's face from the corner of his eye, huffing out teasingly. 

Yuta was aware of his lover's distaste towards unneeded attention but when the idea popped into his brain, he had to do it. Plus, it was worth to see the reddened cheeks of his lover that he barely got to see these days. With the second semester starting, they were both busier than ever. Especially Doyoung since he was about to graduate and he couldn't let himself slip. He had to build up his resume and send it to the art gallery that Yuta heard the other talking about so much. So, a small memory like this would surely do both of them good. Something to look back on in the future.

The future that Yuta was so sure they would share together.

"You knew I would be flustered as fuck, didn't you?" He asked. 

"I guessed, of course. It was one of the main reasons why I did that. Other than my overflowing love for you that I couldn't stop but share with everyone in the room." Yuta admitted. "I shared my first love with them, my music. Wouldn't it be unfair if I didn't share the love of my life?" 

"You worded it so wrong, Yuta." Doyoung couldn't help but laugh at that before turning around in the other's arms. "But thank you. I wish I had recorded it."

"I'm sure someone else did it, anyway. I'll find a video for you if that's what you want." He tapped his knuckle under the other's chin. "Happy birthday, babe. You know how much I love you, don't you?" 

Doyoung gave him an assuring nod along with a wide grin this time. "And I love you just as much if not more."

"No, it can't be more." Yuta teased him first. Right before he reached for an object in his jacket's pocket. 

The ring didn't come with an elegant box or anything close to that. In fact, it was a very simple ring as well. No carved motives on it nor any words written. But it was enough to make Doyoung look up at Yuta with his widened his eyes, his hands trembling now he was face to face with a situation he didn't know what to do. 

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to marry me." Yuta clarified at first. "But I always liked the idea of a promise ring."

He didn't need Doyoung to say anything at that time. He only gently grabbed Doyoung's right hand, bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss just like the one the night they became boyfriends. Then, he brought his hand down a bit to be able to put the ring onto his ring finger. When Doyoung didn't pull back or show any sort of protest, Yuta smiled from ear to ear. 

And just like that night, Doyoung was the one to reach forward and kiss the boy he loved so dearly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much if you made it to the end! please comment your opinions on this and how i can improve, i would very much appreciate the feedback!


End file.
